1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a copying machine configured to print an image on a printing sheet based on a result of reading an image on an original sheet. The disclosures also relate to a method of detecting a copying area, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium containing instructions which cause a computer to execute the method.
2. Related Art
There has been known an image scanner provided with a reading mechanism employing a CCD (charge coupled device) elements and an original sheet size detecting sensor. Typically, such a scanner is configured to determine size and orientation of the original sheet based on a combination of an assumed size of the original sheet in a main scanning direction based on output of the CCD elements, and an assumed size of the original sheet in an auxiliary scanning direction based on an output of the original sheet size detecting sensor.